Losing more than a city
by Catygirl
Summary: Something happens between Jack and Sam when Jack has his mind taken over in Lost City. It completely changes everything between them, not always for the better. This is an AU of season 8 but uses some of that seasons storylines with some spoilers for it.
1. Chapter 1

Losing More than a City

This story is set in season 8 and a knowledge of that season would be useful but hopefully not completely necessary. However the story goes AU from the middle of the season 7 finale (Lost City), hence the title of the story. Hope you enjoy, please feel free to comment or ask questions and please leave reviews but please, no flames. The premise is explained in this chapter so I don't want to say too much. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Sam woke abruptly from her nap. She'd had the same nightmare before but that didn't stop the horrific fear from ripping through her body. Her hand gingerly moved from her pillow to her stomach.

It was still there. She breathed again, having almost forgotten until this point.

Her baby was still there. She could feel the swelling that proved her five-month-old foetus was still present.

Her other hand moved to shield her eyes from the late afternoon sun that was streaming through her window. She knew this had to stop. Unfortunately, she just had no idea how to do that.

Sam rolled over to get out of bed, struggling to sit up, wondering how on earth ... or any other planet ... she'd be able to move in a few months. She smiled and let out a quiet giggle when the image of Teal'c with a winch sprang into her mind as she very carefully stood up. She moved to the bedroom door then walked gingerly along the hall. This whole pregnancy thing had completely screwed with her balance.

As Sam made her way to the kitchen to make some herbal tea, her dream continued to cloud her mind. She looked at her clock –1700. Daniel and Teal'c were due for dinner. She had planned to cook but clearly that was not going to happen. Oh well, take-out was always good.

Sam got the menus off the wall, wondering what she and the baby wanted for dinner, but then, as she turned back to the counter, she felt a wave of light-headedness come over her. She grabbed the kitchen counter and forced herself to kneel down before she fell down. Sitting on the floor, her head between her knees, she tried to breath. Her dream was flashing like a film through her mind, overwhelming her.

Even though she was being assailed by the images that had been haunting her every night in her sleep, she was still able to make sense of the ringing that she heard. She knew it must be her team mates arriving, but she was locked in place and was unable to even call out to them.

Daniel, knowing that Sam often had an afternoon nap, quietly opened the door and entered. "Sam," he said in a high pitched tone, expecting her to be asleep and not wanting to wake her if she were. He looked around as he entered and his eyes travelled to his friend's kitchen and caught a glimpse of Sam's foot. "Sam!" he screamed, this time running along the hallway into the kitchen. "Teal'c, hurry!" he added unnecessarily to his friend.

Daniel skidded to a halt beside Sam. She was breathing quickly and had a fine sheen of sweat on her skin. "Sam, just breath, calm down," he said, hunching down to check her while trying to stop his voice from betraying the worry he was feeling.

Sam was staring into space, her eyes flickering over nothing. She reached out to grasp Daniel's hand. She didn't utter a word but was desperate for physical contact. "Da…ni…el," she whispered.

"Come on, Sam, let Teal'c lift you up onto the sofa," Daniel said gently.

Sam suddenly snapped out of her fog and looked up at Teal'c. "Teal'c! When did you get here?" she asked, confused.

"I have just arrived, ColonelCarter. Let me make you more comfortable." Teal'c bent down to pick her up and Sam looped her arms around his neck. Teal'c carried her gently to the sofa and laid her down. He noticed that she was beginning to shiver. He looked around for a blanket but Daniel was already reaching for one.

As Daniel covered her he spoke to her quietly. "What's going on, Sam?"

She turned away from him, unwilling to share. "I don't know if I can do this, Daniel," she finally whispered. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek she tried to continue. "I can't sleep. I keep having the same nightmare over and over, only most of it isn't a nightmare. I just keep reliving the same memories."

"What do you dream about, Sam?"

"What do you think, Daniel? I dream about the Tel'chek, about Antarctica, Fifth, coming home, and what a complete disaster everything is."

Daniel sighed; he'd been in the same position many times over the last few months. "Sam, that's just a summary. Please tell us what you actually dream about, how you feel. Let us help you," Daniel pleaded.

Sam sniffed and tried to smile; she knew it was time. Maybe telling would take away the pain, at least a little. "It could take awhile."

"We have no plans, ColonelCarter," Teal'c said as he sat down opposite her.

"Just seeing you, that's our only plan. How about we call for take-out then you can start. Okay?" Daniel asked with feeling. He was always thinking with his stomach.

"Okay. Menus are on the floor," Sam said sheepishly. "Can you get me a chicken fried rice?" She lay back in the sofa, determined to get the dream organised in her head. She had no intention of telling the story twice.

Daniel returned and sat beside her. "So, shall we begin?" he joked. "Once upon a time..." He got no further before Sam hit him, but she giggled. Clearly his intention.

"The dream usually starts the same every night. We're on the Tel'chek on the way to Proclarush and Jack quits. I don't ask him to, don't want him to, but he does. I'd only told him that Hammond said I should take over the team should it become necessary but he just tells me to take over right there and then, and then quits. Then the dream jumps. We're alone in the cargo room on the way to Antartica and for the first time in so many years there's nothing stopping us. I won't give you a full description... but you get the picture."

Sam stopped and looked at her friends while patting her stomach. She was a little amused to see Daniel go pink. "Anyway, for a short time we have everything and it's amazing. I tell him how I feel and he does the same. It feels like nothing could stop us being together."

Sam sniffed and gratefully took a tissue from the box Teal'c was holding. Talking was making the memories clearer; perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. But Sam knew that if she stopped now she'd never be able to restart the conversation. In some ways she couldn't believe all she had kept hidden for the last few months. So she took a deep breath before continuing.

"The dream switches to Antarctica. I'm so scared. He's leaving me and I have no idea what to do. In my dream I can hear the baby asking where its daddy's going. It keeps asking me, Daniel!" Sam was now openly sobbing.

Both Daniel and Teal'c had been aware of some of the details but Sam had been very tight lipped over the whole affair.

"It's okay, Sam," Daniel said. "It's just your subconscious. I promise. Come on, tell us what happens next."

Teal'c silently handed Sam more of the tissues and then spoke up. "ColonelCarter, I may not be known for talking but I do believe it will assist you."

Sam nodded and continued. "The dream usually moves to me being with Fifth. The scenarios are always different – and there are so many – but it's always Fifth. He knew I was pregnant – he could sense it or something – and so the idea's always the same: Jack's retired and the three of us ... Jack, me and the baby ... are simply enjoying life, and we're always so happy." Sam looked down for a moment, remembering those happy moments, before looking back up, continuing in an emotionless voice. "Only Fifth is playing Jack." She looked up at Daniel entreatingly. "I didn't mean to go with it, Daniel. I didn't know at first that it was Fifth but in the dream my baby keeps mocking me, telling me I should've realised what was happening sooner. But the picture Fifth showed me was exactly the life I wanted. Maybe because I accepted that life with Jack and went along with it, not acknowledging that it wasn't real – or even questioning it – is why I don't have it now."

Sam took a deep breath. She'd never voiced that fear to anyone, even Cassie, who knew more than the guys. "Then the dream's on Thor's ship, and Jack's there and I'm so happy. But he turns away and leaves me again and I don't know what to do. The baby keeps shouting at me, telling me it's going to leave me because I've ruined everything!" Sam was beyond consolable as she moved into Daniel's open arms to get some comfort, the comfort she'd denied herself for two long months.

"ColonelCarter," Teal'c said quietly, "How does your dream end?" Sam stiffened; the perceptive Jaffa had realised there was more to the story.

Teal'c had witnessed a conversation aboard _The Daniel Jackson_. The discussion had involved O'Neill telling Sam off for her casual attitude toward him, reprimanding her for trying to discuss personal things, and then flat out telling her he felt nothing for her. Teal'c had been very close to stepping in to defend his female friend but hadn't felt it was his place. Today he had begun to see that he should have done something.

Sam looked at Teal'c, shaking her head. She couldn't continue. He took her hand. "Does it involve a conversation with O'Neill on the ship?"

Sam nodded. "I knew he didn't remember and logically I was okay with that. All the things he said, they hurt, but he believed I was still with Pete. I could understand."

Teal'c couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend was incredible.

"I'd thought... I'd hoped he'd change his mind when he remembered. But he didn't, Teal'c. In fact, he said worse things."

"Oh, Sam! Why didn't you come to us, tell us?" Daniel asked, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

Sam shrugged. "Pride? Or maybe I thought it was all a dream."

"What did Jack say, Sam? Is that why you left the SGC?"

"I went to the doctor after we got back and they confirmed the baby. I knew it was Jack's; Pete and I hadn't been together in ages. I needed to tell him and then I was going to quit. I thought if I could just remind him of what we'd had then we could be together, be happy. So I went around to his house and I tried, Daniel, but he kept shutting me out."

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Why are you here, Carter?" Jack snapped, not letting her past the doorway._

"_I need to ask you something... tell you something," Sam replied, trying to sound strong._

"_Well, out with it! I haven't got all day and I'm sure you have to get back to Pete."_

"_Don't, Sir. Please don't be like this."_

"_What do you want to ask?" he said snippily._

"_Do you remember... do you remember the cargo ship before Antarctica?"_

"_Yeah, I remember," he responded, his face expressionless._

"_Then you know why I'm here, why I split up with Pete, what I want to talk about." She looked up at him hopefully._

"_Not really, Carter. I know that what we did on the cargo ship was just out of pity, something that couldn't go on your record 'cause I'd just resigned or, hell, I'd be dead before we got back, so it wouldn't matter. Nothing more. It's not as if it was love. You just felt sorry for me and the regs weren't in the way."_

_Sam flinched at his description. "No, it... it wasn't out of pity," she stammered._

"_It may not have been for you but all I wanted was the chance to say – Done it! The end!"_

"_You don't mean that," she said, her voice quivering._

"_Carter, you mean nothing to me," he almost shouted, using small syllables as if to a child._

_Sam took a step backwards towards the edge of the porch "No, you... you said you loved me."_

"_No, Carter. Never have, never will. Now, I think it's time for you to leave." He began to herd her towards the stairs._

"_No, please don't do this! I have to tell you something!" Sam was struggling against him as he moved her off his property. She began pushing at his chest._

_He quickly grabbed her wrists and locked them behind her back. "Colonel, that's awfully close to assaulting a superior officer," he said in a tone that was so cold it nearly broke her._

_But she stood her ground and looked him in the eye. "I came to tell you that I'm pregnant and I'm sure... no, I know... that it's yours."_

_For a tiny second some emotion slipped through Jack's expressionless exterior but not enough to fill Sam with hope. Jack's next words made her recoil from him. "Then you'd better get rid of it because I want nothing to do with it... or you." _

_He pushed her down the stairs, not enough that she'd fall, but enough to get the message across that she wasn't welcome._

_Sam stood for a long time, stunned and sobbing. _

_~ End Flashback ~_

"My dream finishes with Jack performing the abortion, only he doesn't care if I'm alive at the end of it," Sam said in a dull tone, totally wiped of emotion.

The men stared at her as she continued. "I couldn't get rid of the baby. Janet did lots of tests before she... I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. I can't get rid of it."

Daniel was shocked – well, beyond shocked – and Teal'c was disgusted and seething inside. Destroying a child was not favoured among the Jaffa unless the mother was in severe danger and even then usually there was an attempt to save the child. A child was seen to be a gift from the gods and, although he had long ago lost his belief in those gods, he still believed a child was a gift.

Daniel could hardly form any words. He had longed for a child but, like Sam, had been told it was unlikely. He hadn't thought anything of Sha're not falling pregnant until he'd found out that she'd conceived with Apophis. He'd then discovered that it was him who was almost infertile. Daniel couldn't imagine turning his back on his child. Couldn't picture Jack doing it, either.

"Did he mean it, Sam? I mean, really mean it?"

Sam leaned back in the chair and faced the question that had really plagued her. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since. I sent in my reassignment papers on medical grounds and got transferred to the Academy. It seemed like he meant it but I guess I'll find out today."

"Why? What's happening today?"

"Cassie's gone to see him. She thinks he's nuts and plans to tell him so. I gave her a letter to give to him and I put in an ultrasound picture. If the picture comes back I'll know he wants nothing to do with us. If he keeps it at least I know he wants the baby."

"Well, I think we've worked out why you're having nightmares, Sam. What with keeping all this to yourself and waiting for the outcome of today I'm surprised you're not catatonic."

"Yeah," she whispered, "I suppose."

The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their dinner. As Teal'c headed for the door Sam left to wash up.

Teal'c returned and both he and Daniel were lost in thought while they waited for Sam to return. Unusually, Teal'c started talking. "If these are O'Neill's true feelings and actions, then he is no longer worthy of my loyalty, DanielJackson."

"There has to be an explanation, Teal'c. Jack loves Sam... or at least he did. I'd put money on it. After losing one child how could he demand she kill another? It doesn't make sense."

Seeing where Daniel's thoughts were taking him, Teal'c spoke solemnly. "We cannot interfere, DanielJackson. It may only make the situation worse. Perhaps CassandraFrasier will return with better news."

"Honestly, Teal'c, I can't see it. If Jack had changed his mind he'd be breaking Sam's door down to see her... and he's not."

The guys laid out the food and Sam returned from having a quick shower, looking better than she had. "Thanks, guys, for being here and for listening. I've missed you both."

"We've missed you, too, Sam," Daniel responded.

"It's been weird being on my own again. I had gotten so used to Cassie being here it feels strange now that she's away at college and can only make it home once a semester."

Teal'c thought for a minute. "Do you require permanent company, ColonelCarter?"

"Maybe... it might be nice before the baby comes," she said wistfully.

Teal'c looked over at Daniel and shared a small smile. "GeneralO'Neill has just this week granted me permission to live out of the mountain. I'm sure that those he had to convince would be mollified if I were to move in with you," Teal'c offered.

"Are you sure, Teal'c? I mean, I get emotional, I have to have all my DVDs in alphabetical order, and I'm a pretty lousy cook apart from the odd thing. I wouldn't want to cramp your style," she joked, trying not to sound too thrilled about the idea, whereas she really loved it!

"It would be a pleasure to be here and someone will have to be available to shop for the strange foods females who are with child desire."

They all smiled.

"Thank you. Teal'c! I accept your offer."

"Good. We should eat now. You need to keep up your strength for the little one," Teal'c stated, raising his eyebrow at Daniel who had surreptitiously started without them.

*********************SJ*********************************

Ok the story is done just some final read throughs, so will continue to post a chapter every couple of days. Before anyone says, I know Jack is way off what we see in the show, please accept this is an AU and read in that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing More than a City**

_Just a reminder, Cas__sie is out with Jack, this is happening at the same time as Chapter 1. Thanks for all the story alerts and the reviews. Hope you don't get too mad at this one. Hope to post again in a couple of days._

_Chapter 2_

_Jack's House_

There wasn't much of a pleasant conversation happening at O'Neill's house. In fact, Cassie had barely stopped to draw breath for thirty minutes. Jack was now displaying all the signs of boredom as Cassie paced his large living room.

"I just can't believe you'd do this! Why, Jack? You should see her. She's lost without you. And she's pregnant, Jack. Pregnant! Have you worked out that that means a baby? A little baby with your DNA and Sam's. God, Jack. And you told her to have an abortion! How completely selfish can you be? You _know_ what she's gone through, what Mom thought her chances of having kids were. For cryin' out loud, Jack. This is _your_ baby. Why are you acting like this? I just don't believe it."

Before Cassie had a chance to continue with her tirade Jack held up his hands. "Okay, I get that you're angry. We've had a nice afternoon, good food, and now the lecture," he began sarcastically, trying, in a strange way, to placate her. Cassie stared at him and didn't back down, she could see Jack's eyes turning icy, matching his tone as he continued. "But I'm sorry, Cassie, it's none of your business."

Cassie took a step back at that. She knew that sometimes she stuck her nose in where it wasn't wanted but no one had ever said that to her. At least not family. She was more than angry now. "Well, I'm sorry, Jack, but Sam _is_ my business. She's in pain but she still loves you! Why, I have no idea." She paused and took a deep breath. "She asked me to give you this." Cassie took the slightly crumpled envelope out of her back pocket, ready to give it to Jack.

"Keep it," Jack snapped. "I don't want it." He turned away from her.

Now Cassie was really mad. "Stop right there, Jack. You can ignore and insult me if you have to, you can even tell me to get lost, but you will listen to what Sam has to say. You owe her that much."

Cassie ripped open the letter, the photo falling onto the ground. She began to read in a steady voice that got more emotional as she continued.

_Jack,_

_I know we didn't part on the best of terms but I just needed to say a few things to you. Once I'm done, if you still feel the same, I won't try again. _

_Jack, I know it's against your wishes but I decided to keep the baby. I don't feel like I have a choice. You know I love Cassie as if she were my own flesh and blood but this is probably the only chance I'll have at ever being a mom to my own biological child, so I had to take it. I don't expect anything from you and won't name you on the birth certificate if you wish, but I had to do it. I hope you can understand that._

_Jack, I'm 5 months along now, which means that it's been that long since the cargo ship. I know you feel nothing about that afternoon but I need to tell you that it's one of my most cherished memories. The one day where I showed you and told you exactly how I felt and I believed you'd done the same._

_I'll never be ashamed of that day, nor of the baby we made, but I accept you may feel differently. _

_I had a scan done yesterday at the doctor's and I asked them to print you a picture, which I've enclosed. If you want to be part of our child's life keep the picture and I'll keep in touch with you. If not, give it to Cassie and I'll know you want nothing to do with either of us._

_Please know that I love you and I'll always love you, even if your decision today causes me pain. That day was the best day of my life. I only wish that you felt the same._

_All my love,_

_Sam_

Cassie finished and wiped her eyes. Jack stared into the fire, not looking at his guest.

"Here's the picture," Cassie said, clearing her throat and picking it up from the floor. "Do you want it?" She crossed the room towards Jack, hoping, praying that he'd take the picture and begin to make things right.

He glanced at her hand as she stood beside him. "Take it away, Cass. I don't want it." His voice was stern and firm.

"No," Cassie whispered. She couldn't believe he could be so cold and uncaring.

"I think it's time you went home." He turned from her and moved towards the door.

"No, Jack, don't do this."

"Tell Carter I'm disappointed that she didn't take my feelings into account and that I want to be left off the birth certificate."

"You selfish bastard," Cassie said with venom. "I'll tell her the last part but I won't hurt her more by saying the first bit."

Cassie walked past him, barely able to stop herself from slapping him. "I'll go now, Jack. Don't expect me to be back."

She left without looking at the man she considered to be her father, got into Sam's car, took a minute to compose herself so she could actually see the road in front of her, and then drove home. It was just her and Sam now, plus the bump, and her unofficial uncles, Jack was no longer part of her family.

*************SJ**********************

**Ok, so you all remember the bit when I said not to get mad?...Right? **

More on Thursday, RL is in the way tomorrow. **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Losing More than a City

_Ok folks, chapter 3. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. This is a short one, but it made sense to do it that way. Hope you enjoy_

Chapter 3

Sam was asleep on the sofa being watched by Daniel and Teal'c, when Cassie arrived with tears streaming down her face. Daniel led her into the dining room to get her story before she could wake Sam.

Cassie was clutching the letter and the photo. As she sat heavily on the first chair she came to she spoke for the first time. "Read it, Daniel. It explains everything."

A few minutes passed as he digested the letter. "He gave it back to you?" he stated, pointing to the scan picture, saddened at his friend's choice.

"Yeah, with a message that she'd disappointed him by not having an abortion and to leave him off the birth certificate."

Daniel looked aghast.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sam all of that. But can you believe him, Daniel? I had myself convinced that Sam must've misunderstood him." Cassie paused, shocked, as reality hit. "My God, he actually means it. He wants nothing to do with them... either of them. Not even the baby." Cassie began to cry again and Daniel bent down to hug her. "Why's he being like this, Daniel?"

"I don't know, Cassie, but Sam needs to be our priority now. She and the baby need to get through this pregnancy and have a fantastic life, even if it is without Jack. Okay?"

"Yeah, agreed."

"Right. Dry your eyes and let's go through. We need to break this to her gently."

Sam was waking up as Cassie and Daniel walked into the room. She looked up at her best friend and the young woman she loved like a daughter and just knew. "Can I have my picture back?" she asked with more confidence than she felt.

Cassie looked a little shocked as she pulled the envelope from her pocket. "I'm sorry, Sam." She moved to hug her. "How did you know?" she questioned quietly.

"If he'd kept it you'd have bounded in here and jumped on me," Sam said, smiling briefly at the image.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Cassie smiled wryly back at Sam. She stood up and mentally shook herself. She had to be bright for Sam. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" She had to go back on Monday but had the whole of tomorrow to spend with Sam.

Sam looked at the two men and then spoke to Cassie. "Well, until the baby comes, Teal'c's going to move into our spare room. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay? That's great! It means I won't be worried about you when I'm away. So, Teal'c, are you moving in tomorrow?"

The large man looked at her excited face and could only indulge her. "ColonelCarter and I thought a trip to a place called "The Mall" would be useful to get some suitable furniture so I'll feel at home."

"Cool! A mall trip! Can we go to the baby store, too? You know you want to, Sam. We need to get started at some point, you know," Cassie lectured in full flow, her afternoon with Jack slipping from her mind.

"You know," she began again as she paced across the room, "I've been thinking. We need to talk colours, beds, prams... Wow! There's so much to do. It's really exciting."

By the time she was finished Daniel and Sam were laughing and Teal'c had a rare smile on his face.

"Oh, Cass, I'm so pleased you're here to help me," Sam said, rising to hug her. "You're just the medicine I need."

"I agree, Cassie," Daniel said. "So, Teal'c and I'll be back at 10 tomorrow to go shopping. Maybe I should get a truck from the motor pool," he thought out loud.

"Not this time, Daniel," Sam said quickly. "_Looking_ at baby things, not _buying_... at least not yet," she said, touching her stomach. She was still a little afraid of what could happen and didn't want to jinx the pregnancy.

**AN: As I said, short but moves the story along. So Sam is going to continue without Jack, will post again soon, I promise**.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing More than a City

_Ok folks, sorry I missed posting yesterday but here is chapter 4. As I said at the start this story uses some bits of Season 8. This chapter uses Ry'ac's wedding so spoilers for that episode. No Mall trip here, Mia66, but coming soon. Also, FYI although we see little interaction on the show between the different teams I am working on the assumption that they know each other well. Makes sense since they are all willing to die for each other. So more angst for all you angst lovers. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 4_

Weeks went by, and Teal'c and Sam were both getting along very well. Daniel kept trying to get through to Jack but was getting absolutely nowhere. Anubis was still a threat and many of the SGC missions were based around finding a way to beat him. So far no one had had much luck.

The next event to look forward to was happening today. Sam had been invited by Teal'c to attend Ry'ac's wedding. She was very unsure about going back to the SGC as very few people knew she was pregnant and she wondered how they'd react. The concerns she'd had had been a major topic of conversation between herself and Cassie over the last week, especially trying to decide what to wear. The bump was a serious issue.

Cassie suggested that she flaunt it – wear a tight pink top and tell anyone who asked exactly who the father was. Despite the giggling that this had resulted in Sam had no desire to embarrass Jack or herself. She also had no intention of being the cause of a courts-martial discussion being held around the water cooler, with her and Jack being the central characters.

Sam knew they were safe from any prosecution, however. She had explained everything to General Hammond shortly after the disastrous conversation she'd had with Jack. The one with Hammond had begun unpleasantly but had ended with him being on her side. She had had an official meeting where it was reviewed that what had occurred had happened after Jack had quit, that he was effectively dying at the time and, although she had hated putting it in these terms, that they had made a mistake. However, she knew the findings were private and she had no intention of discussing the issues with Jack's subordinates. She had no idea what Jack knew of Hammond's decision; she assumed all of it but he hadn't exactly opened the lines of communication.

Sam was standing in front of the mirror studying her clothed body. She had gone with a knee-length cream skirt and a light-blue flowing top. Her bump was probably obvious but not flashing-neon-sign obvious. She scrunched up her face then took a deep breath and smiled. She looked fine.

The doorbell rang. It would be Daniel; he'd offered to come and pick her up. Not because she couldn't drive but because – and he'd guessed rightly – she didn't want to arrive alone. Teal'c was involved in some pre-ceremony ceremony.

"Hi, Daniel," she said brightly as she opened the door.

"Hey, you look incredible!" Daniel responded as he looked her up and down.

Sam blushed. "Thanks. So, let's go." She was beginning to get excited about the wedding. It had taken a while to convince Teal'c that supporting Ry'ac's decision to marry was a good idea. He had only fully agreed to it once Sam had sat up most of the night discussing it with him.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_It cannot be right for someone so young to be joined for life," Teal'c implored. For once the silent man was talking openly with his friend. Sharing a house was pulling them closer than either had expected. _

"_Teal'c, I know you're worried about him, but pushing him away won't do any good either." _

"_It will be better if I am not a witness at the ceremony," Teal'c decided, and was all set to end the conversation when Sam moved to stop him from leaving the room._

"_No, Teal'c. Don't do that. I've been there. This will tear you apart and you'll never see Ry'ac again." Sam's emotions were beginning to get the better of her._

_Teal'c stood motionless in the centre of the room and Sam took this as her cue to continue._

"_Look, Teal'c, Dad and Mark fell out over the same issue. Oh, there was other stuff going on at the same time, but Mark fell in love and asked Jane to marry him. Dad went crazy__, saying they were too young to get married__. He demanded they stop seeing each other, so Mark just left. He and Jane got married and they're still together. Not all young love is wrong. Ry'ac knows the troubles he could face and wants to face them with Karyn. Don't lose your son because of your pride. Please."_

_The tears were now freely flowing from Sam's eyes and Teal'c bowed his head to his friend. "I apologise for upsetting you, Samantha. I will consider what you have said." He had left then but after a few days and another dead Goa'uld Teal'c had arrived home to invite Sam, as his special guest, to the wedding of the year._

_~ End Flashback ~_

The closer Daniel and Sam got to the base the quieter Sam became, until she gave up all pretence of listening to Daniel and just looked out the window, seemingly deep in thought. When they arrived at the base Sam hesitated getting out of the car and Daniel walked around to her side of the car to help her out. As they walked towards the elevator she was wringing her hands. She hadn't felt this nervous in years. What would people say? What would _he_ say? He knew she was coming; she'd made sure Teal'c had asked his permission. But as she rode in the elevator Sam was terrified.

As they passed Level 19 on the way to Level 28 Daniel reached out and grabbed her hand. "Relax, Sam, everyone's looking forward to seeing you." She looked at him wryly and he shrugged. "Well, everyone bar the one who should be," he confessed.

As they exited the lift Sam was immediately accosted by three Colonels – Reynolds, Ferretti and Dixon. Daniel moved on to let her enjoy the reunion.

"Sam! Great to see you!" Lou said, coming to give her a hug.

"Wow! Nice bump," Dave commented, knocking her shoulder. Sam blushed.

"So, you and Jack must be real happy," Reynolds whispered conspiratorially.

"What? N... no! What do you mean?" Sam gasped, wondering what they'd heard.

"Hey, calm down, Sam, we know you're with Jack now," Lou said soothingly.

"No! I'm not!" she said defiantly, but then looked down. This was too much.

"Oh! We figured that's why you left," Reynolds added.

Sam shook her head.

"But Sam, we all know how you both felt. We just assumed you'd had enough after Antarctica and done something about it," Dave said.

"So, that's not what's going on?" Lou asked for confirmation.

"No," Sam said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Sam, is the baby Jack's?" Reynolds asked, his gaze kind but also demanding the truth.

She nodded, unable to speak.

All the men looked a little embarrassed. Reynolds, the one who had been closest to Sam before she'd left, decided to push a little more to find out what was going on. "Sam, why aren't you together?" he asked the million dollar question.

Sam looked at them, eyeballing them, reminding them that she was a Colonel, too. "Because he doesn't want either of us." She moved past them to join Daniel a little further down the corridor.

The three Colonels turned as one to watch her leave.

"Well, that sheds some light on the General's mood over the last few months," Reynolds said.

"Yeah," Dave replied, "But that stupid man loves her. What the hell is going on in his head?"

"Whatever it is, he's screwing up big time... again," Lou finished.

The wedding was wonderful except for one thing: Jack never looked at her once. Sam looked at him – she couldn't stop herself – but he never looked back, never made an effort. Sam realised that her final shred of hope had been quashed.

Standing at the back, the three Colonels stood watching their great leader.

"Maybe we should get Teal'c to slap him," Lou suggested

"Really don't think that'd work," Dave responded. "It's gone a lot deeper already."

************************************SJ*********************************

Hope you felt it is continuing well. Any comments would be very welcome. Thanks to all who have continued to support.


	5. Chapter 5

Losing More than a City

_Well hello all. Here is chapter 5. I'm so pleased with the reaction this is getting. This chapter brings another character back in and deals with the Replicarter issue. This AU totally changes season 8 so please accept those changes and if something needs explained more please ask. Enjoy_!

_Chapter 5_

Another month went by and Sam continued to work part time at the academy. She enjoyed lecturing and thoroughly got into the tutorials, enthusiastically discussing theories with the young cadets. She'd already recommended five be added to the list of SGC potentials.

Sam had also been called in to the mountain a few times to solve various problems with the gate. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought that Feretti and Dixon were trying to force her to have contact with Jack. It didn't matter, though; each time they'd called her in for some trivial problem with the 'gate that any techie could have fixed with their eyes closed, Jack had left the room without even acknowledging her. She was almost used to it by now.

The next major event in Sam's life occurred when Teal'c arrived home one night to beg her forgiveness. He explained that the replicators had been destroyed and that a replicator double of her had been eliminated – by him. Sam, although a little uneasy that Fifth had created another her, had quickly reassured Teal'c that the machine was not her and that it was best for the universe that the other her and Fifth were gone.

Cassie was now heading home for the weekend as Sam had announced a couple of weeks ago that the baby buying could begin. Sam swore she hadn't needed the phone to hear the scream of excitement from the other woman, and Cassie had booked her flight home two minutes after getting off the phone.

Sam was looking forward to Cassie's visit and Cassie's excitement about shopping for the baby had even started to rub off on her. Cassie had demanded that her room be used as the nursery, using the logic that she hadn't used it for most of the year. And on the days she _was_ home they could move the cot to Sam's room. It also meant that Teal'c no longer had to leave as he could continue to use the spare bedroom.

Daniel and Teal'c had insisted on joining them as soon as Sam had told them about the plans for the weekend. Well, Daniel had insisted and Teal'c had simply bowed his head in acknowledgment at Sam's raised eyebrow after Daniel's demand.

After Cassie got in late Friday evening, she and Sam stayed up chatting until Sam pleaded exhaustion and headed for her room. She was awoken only what seemed to her like minutes later by an insistent voice in her ear. "C'mon, Sam, time's a wasting!" Sam managed to open one eye, noting that the sun had, indeed, already arisen. She opened the other eye and looked at the person who'd obviously been around a certain General too much when growing up. "Cassie," Sam managed to croak out, "Couldn't you have waited until I woke up? The shops aren't going anywhere."

Cassie just laughed and headed for the door, calling out as she went, "C'mon, Sam, breakfast will be ready in 10. We have no time to lose. We have _so_ much to buy! So get a move on!" And, with that last order, Cassie swept from the room.

Cassie, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were now standing in the middle of the nearest large mall to Sam's house, discussing where they were going to go first. Cassie and Daniel decided to go to the DIY store to look at furnishings for the nursery, hoping to surprise Sam with their choice. Cassie picked out a lovely yellow paint and Daniel added an Egyptian-themed border with little pyramids. Teal'c and Sam, meanwhile, made their way to the large baby store to look at cots and prams. Both were purchased with ease after a small check to make sure the pram would fit in the back of Sam's car. Having purchased the main items they needed, they all met up as arranged and were just heading for lunch when Sam's phone rang.

"Carter."

"Sam, what on earth's going on?" Her dad's voice was so loud Sam had to hold the phone away from her ear. "I came back to see you but O'Neill's in a foul mood and the only thing he'll tell me is that you're not here!"

"Hi, Dad," Sam finally said.

Daniel and Cassie both winced behind her. "Oh, dear, this could be bad," Cassie muttered.

"Dad, we're out shopping. Why don't you get an SF to drive you to my place? I'll meet you there in a bit," Sam told him, making sure she'd be in charge of the difficult conversation to come.

"Okay, but I'm not happy being in the dark, Sam. I'll get changed and head over. See you soon, sweetie."

"Bye, Dad."

Sam turned to the others. "Right, we need to get home. How mad, exactly, do you think he'll be?" she asked the assembled group.

"Oh, I think _Major General_ Carter might be a little ticked off that his only daughter is having her CO's baby, that they're not together, and that she's been transferred from her dream job to working at the Academy," Daniel said, giving it to her straight but in an amusing way.

Sam couldn't help giggling, especially when Cassie piped up, "It'd almost be worth filming."

Sam was crying with laughter as they made their way to the two cars they'd brought.

Cassie and Sam got into Sam's car. Cassie was driving and, as she was about to start the car, she turned to Sam. "Do you want us to leave you with your dad?" Cassie would respect Sam's decision but she knew Jacob would be angry.

"No, I'd like you to stay. But thank you." She put her hand over Cassie's. "Now drive me home," she ordered, laughing.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cassie also began to laugh.

Jacob couldn't believe the sight that met him at the open door! His little girl, his daughter, the Major – no, Lieutenant Colonel; the SF had told him that much - was pregnant! And not just slightly pregnant but heavily, close-to-due-date pregnant.

Jacob was rooted to the spot. Fortunately, Selmak took over. "My apologies, Samantha, your father is a little shocked at these events. I'll take over and we can resume your meeting in the family room as soon as Jacob has calmed down."

Sam watched as Selmak moved her dad into the house.

"Teal'c, Dr Jackson, Cassandra." Selmak bowed in welcome.

"Hello... uh, Selmak, is Jacob around?" Daniel asked.

"Once we have found a seat I will let him return. He is in shock," Selmak explained, sitting down. He relinquished control and Jacob put his head into his hands. The others left the room, leaving only Jacob and Sam together, although Sam was too nervous to sit down. With a little look from Sam, Cassie ensured she Daniel and Teal'c didn't go far and were in listening distance should they be needed.

"Uh, Sam, when... how... who...?" Jacob muttered. He was having trouble forming a complete sentence, too flummoxed to think clearly. He really didn't know what to think. "Did you get married without inviting me, or engaged even?" he half joked, although he was a little hurt at the thought; he'd assumed they were closer than that now.

Sam shook her head, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Then… how… No, let me clarify... I don't need to know how... unless Thor was involved?" he almost begged for that response.

Sam shook her head, nervously wringing her hands.

"Okay, who then?" he asked quietly.

Sam turned away; she'd thought she'd be in charge but now she was back to being a little girl, slightly afraid of her officer father.

Jacob looked at his daughter, trying to read her, and what he saw made his blood boil. She wasn't volunteering information, wasn't telling him excitedly about the man she had found who was the love of her life. No, she was clearly scared of how he was going to react. If he didn't know any better he'd think she'd done something really stupid. His eyes suddenly snapped to hers and he leapt to his feet, asking the question Sel was mumbling in his head, only he used a much harsher tone than Sel ever would. "Was it Jack?" he demanded.

Sam nodded, moving away to the kitchen, not daring to look at her irate father.

Her admission of guilt, as he saw it, forced Jacob to start venting; his worst fears had been realised. He followed Sam, ranting, getting louder and louder the more worked up he got. "How could you be so stupid, Sam? Damn it, he's your CO! How could you break the rules like this? You're throwing away everything you've worked for, that brand new promotion and all. Have I taught you nothing?"

Sam turned to face her father in the silence that followed his outburst. "It wasn't like that, Dad," she started quietly. She'd known this conversation would come but actually discussing this with her dad was incredibly embarrassing.

Jacob was now fuming and launched a tirade of words at Sam, not letting her explain. "Well, what was it like, Samantha? Because I don't see O'Neill here and he sure wasn't saying anything when I came through. So I can only assume you're not playing house together. All I can see is you pregnant, unmarried, and with a ruined career!

"Stop it, Dad!" Sam shouted at her father. She tried to calm down a little before continuing. "Jack quit on the way to Taonas and then on the way back to Antarctica one thing led to another…"

"On the Tel'tak with Daniel, Teal'c and Bra'tac?" Jacob burst out, he'd read George Hammond's report just after the event but this had definitely been left out. "God, Sam, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the man I loved was going to die and I needed to show him how much he meant to me!" Sam shouted loud enough to make Cassie edge closer to the door. "Only he didn't die and now he doesn't want us!" She began to break down, curling her arm protectively around her stomach. "He doesn't love me," she whispered.

Jacob watched as the wall Sam had built since her mother had died crumbled and Selmak released him to go and comfort her. "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam grabbed her father as best she could. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm still in the Air Force and I've kept the promotion." She sniffed and then explained. "I told General Hammond and he fixed it. I've been teaching at the Academy. It's good, not the SGC, but…" She couldn't continue, tears running down her face. Sam looked Jacob in the eye and for the first time in the pregnancy felt ashamed. She didn't like that feeling. She chewed her bottom lip, trying to stop the sobs, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, kiddo. Calm down. Shhh."

He moved her to the sofa and sat down next to her, rocking her as he'd done when she was a child. It had been years since she'd let him get this close to her and see her vulnerability. Jacob decided, after an internal debate with Selmak, that Sam wasn't the person he needed to speak to. He had to speak to O'Neill – although shout at might be a better idea.

In the other room Cassie and Daniel looked at each other without speaking, both trying to decide if it was safe to enter the room or if they should just leave father and daughter alone for a while. Daniel took the initiative and cleared his throat, deciding the worst was over and that they could now leave Sam with Jacob without any concerns. He pushed the door open to reveal Jacob and Sam cuddled together.

"Uh… guys? I think we'll head out and leave you to it. Cassie's been bugging me all day to get some Colorado ice cream."

Sam had calmed down a little and looked up at her father, quickly wiping the tears from her face and staring at the man whose opinion had mattered so much in her life. Jacob smiled down at her, the smile of a father who had accepted the news he'd just received. Sam allowed a small smile to cross her face in response; as had been the case when she was young, no words were necessary. "I could go some ice cream, too. How about you, Dad?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, you know it's Selmak's favourite food here. Let's go." Jacob helped Sam to stand. "So, you're over 7 months pregnant. Do you know what you're having?" He hadn't been around for any of Mark's kids and now made a vow with Selmak to get some time off from the Tok'ra so he could stay with Sam until after the baby was born.

Selmak quietly promised that while Jacob would, of course, stay, she might not be able to stay with him.

*********************sJ*********************************

Well I did mention the changes right ? And it wouldn't be the same without Jacob. Well let me know what you think. Thanks for your continued support.


	6. Chapter 6

Losing More than a City

_Well here we are again. And I can tell you, my lovely reviewers in particular, that you are unlikely to be happy with this chapter. However I also know you angst lovers will be very pleased! So enjoy one and all. _

Chapter 6

Jacob planned to remain on earth for a few weeks. He'd called Mark and visited there for a few days and was now back in the Springs. He wanted to talk to Jack but he'd obviously been avoiding him; every time Jacob tried to talk to him there was suddenly an immediate supply crisis, or some such thing, that just _had_ to be dealt with.

But this time Jacob had enlisted a few conspirators. First Reynolds had needed to discuss SG-3's new mission. Daniel then bored Jack with detailed versions of a few archaeology missions that he thought would be interesting to do – just enough to dull Jack's senses. Then, just as Jacob walked into the briefing room, Dave Dixon called to cancel his hour-long meeting citing a "family emergency".

Jack had just gotten off the phone when Jacob entered his office, wearing his old Air Force uniform complete with medals and – most importantly – stars. Being a Major General, even a retired one, had many perks.

"General O'Neill," Jacob began, perhaps too formally but what the heck. Jacob was trying to scare the younger man.

"Ah, Jacob, I have a meeting," Jack replied, his eyes skittering from the higher-ranking officer to the other door of his office, desperate for an escape.

"No, you don't. He cancelled... as planned." Jacob pointed to the phone then walked over, picked up the receiver, and dialled Walter. "Sergeant, General O'Neill has a meeting with me. Unless the world is coming to an end we're not to be disturbed. Understood? Good."

Jacob sat down after hanging up the phone, calmly placing his cap and overcoat on his knees. "Now, Jack, you and I need to discuss a few things."

Jack went to respond but Jacob just glared at him.

"Number 1 - and this is in no particular order - you slept with your subordinate. Number 2, you got that person pregnant. And Number 3... let's make this the most important one... you broke my little girl's heart!" Jacob glared fiercely at him but Jack had regrouped.

"Well, Sir, as you're probably aware, Number 1, I'd quit the Air Force at the time. Number 2, she chose not to have an abortion, against my wishes, so that's why there's a baby. And I don't believe Number 3. Now I believe we're done." Jack rose to try and get rid of Jacob.

"Sit down, Jack ," Jacob said sternly. He wasn't finished, although Jack wasn't up for a discussion. "Why're you doing this? You may not believe that Sam's in pain but why the rest of it? You didn't really want her to kill your child, Jack, did you? I know you. You love kids, especially your own, I imagine."

Jack had had enough. He didn't need to listen to this. He'd already had enough of it from Daniel and Teal'c. "Jacob, as my superior officer, I direct you to General Hammond. Apparently, your daughter convinced him that seducing her CO was a suitable activity during a mission."

"How dare you! Have you no respect left for her?"

Jack continued as if Jacob hadn't spoken. "_Secondly_, you don't know me at all! I made my wishes perfectly clear and she went against them."

"You know she'd struggle to have another child, Jack. You're unbelievable."

"Lastly - and I'll only say this once - I owe no one an explanation, least of all you, so get the hell out of my office!" Jack stood up, taking an aggressive stand against the other man.

Jacob also stood and faced Jack, putting both his hands on the desk and leaning menacingly towards him. "You're a complete son of a bitch and you should be very grateful that Selmak can control motor function or you wouldn't be alive right now. I have no idea what you're really thinking but I hope for your sake you don't change your mind because I'll never let you near my daughter again." Jacob stormed out.

"_Perhaps that was not a wise conversation, Jacob," _Selmak commented as Jacob left the office.

"I don't care, Sel. It needed to be said." Jacob tried to bring an end to the conversation going on within his head.

"_Jacob, you and I need to face the future. I'm not going to be here much longer and we must make plans."_

"I know, Sel. I just hate thinking about it. We've got permission for the time off and I'd like to stay here. Sam needs me. Maybe I could go back sometime later." He didn't specify after what - Selmak dying or Sam having the baby.

Jacob walked aimlessly through the base, still conversing with his friend. After a period of silence Jacob started again. "I can't believe him, Sel. I always thought he was an honourable guy but did you hear him? He all but accused her of trying to sleep her way up the chain of command! This situation is bad enough but if that rumour - coming from him – gets going, Sam's career is ruined. I know you've tried to point out how they felt about each other before and although I didn't want to accept it, I would've thought it was a joint thing. But now, after this? Oh, Sel, she loves him so much. How can he do this?"

"_I've no answers, Jacob. I'm deeply saddened by the whole affair. I'm glad I was able to keep you calm but there was a point where I did feel violence might be necessary. If I did not fear Samantha's wrath I may have let you throw a punch or two."_

By the end of his internal discussion Jacob realised that he had reached the commissary. Both consciousnesses fancied some cake so they stopped and entered the room.

Daniel bounded up to him. "Jacob, how did it go?"

"Not good, Daniel. Join me for something to eat?"

Daniel completely deflated. He'd assumed that Jacob could get through to Jack. He'd now run out of ideas.

*****************************SJ********************************

Ok, now you know that you can't throw things at me through the internet? However I am prepared to duck if necessary. There will be more soon but I go back to work tomorrow after the Easter break so it might be Wednesday before I recover! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Losing More than a City

Well here we are with chapter 7, a little short but setting up the next few chapters. Spoilers again for season 8, discussed more at the end. Thanks to you wonderful people who are continuing to review.

Chapter 7

Selmak was weakening as it got closer to Sam's due date. Jacob had told her of Selmak's decision to save him when she passed away. She couldn't leave it too late, though, as she'd need enough strength tomake the conscious decision to save him. However she was desperately trying to hold on long enough to see Jacob's grandchild. Sam understood in a small way what her father was feeling about losing Selmak, she had felt desolation when Jolinar had died to save her. But it was her fathers decision to remain here on earth that had her excited. He was so into being a grandpa that he was worse than Daniel in a toy shop and Sam had now put a ban on all buying until the baby actually arrived.

Teal'c and Daniel were away on an important mission; Anubis was up to something. Sam would have liked to help but realistically knew an 8½-month-pregnant female would be a liability. So now, with just under four weeks of pregnancy left, she was spending time pottering around the house, preparing for the birth.

Having done all the chores on her list for today, Sam was relaxing on her sofa – looking like a beached whale, she only half joked – and Jacob was asleep on the guest bed in Cassie's room, when the doorbell rang. Sam moved to answer it and got there just as Jacob came along the corridor from the guest room, looking pale and drawn; the worst Sam had seen him since before the blending. She opened the door.

"Jack… General!" Sam exclaimed at the sight before her. He was the last person she'd expected to see.

"Carter. Can I come in?" he responded in a businesslike manner.

"Uh... yeah." Sam stepped back to let him in and followed him through to the rear of the house.

As she walked – or rather waddled, in her opinion – behind Jack, Sam was torn between curiosity at Jack's appearance and worry over her dad's. Once both she and Jack had entered the kitchen she noticed that Jacob was now sitting curled up in a chair, looking very vulnerable.

Jack ignored Jacob and turned to Sam. "Is this a bad time... actually, scratch that, there isn't a good time for this. I'm here because both Daniel and Teal'c have you down as their next of kin." Jack let that little piece of information sink in before turning away from her. Sam knew by then what was coming.

"As of two hours ago Daniel's been declared KIA and Teal'c is heading to battle Anubis. Things are not going well in space," he finished.

Sam had to sit down. "Both of them? What happened to Daniel?" she asked with tears rising. These men were her brothers, her child's uncles, her best friends.

"Daniel was in a Tel'tak captured by Anubis' Jaffa. The Asgard blew it up before they realised he was there," he said in a monotone that would have annoyed her if she weren't so desolate.

At that moment Jacob let out a moan. "It's time, Sam. Selmak says she wished she'd been able to see the baby." He took hold of his head in pain.

Sam was freaking out. This couldn't be happening! Jack still wouldn't look at her, Daniel was dead, Teal'c probably would be, Selmak was gone, and Anubis was going to come and destroy Earth.

And with that thought Sam grabbed her stomach with one hand and the armchair edge with the other and cried out in pain. Jacob spun round as Sam doubled over on the chair.

"Sam! What is it?"

"Baby coming, Dad."

"Oh, crap. Jack, help her. We need to go to the hospital."

Jack deliberately looked away. "Can't do, Jacob. Universe in crisis and all. Sorry." He began to head towards the front door.

"Jack O'Neill, if you don't do this you're an even bigger bastard than I thought you were!" Jacob shouted at his retreating back and Jack stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Okay, I'll take you, but only to the entrance." He moved into the hall then realised no one was following. "Well, are you coming?" he snapped, turning to see Sam reach out to him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Jacob, you bring her. I'll be outside. Is this your bag?" he asked, spotting the small case.

"Yes," Sam whispered, hurt beyond measure that he wouldn't even help her to the car.

"Fine! Hurry up. I need to get back to the mountain." Jack picked up the case and left the house. Jacob, still in pain, pulled himself up, grabbed Sam, and took her to Jack's truck.

Jack finally relented in his animosity and helped her in, although he still didn't look at her, even when Sam acknowledged his act with a word of thanks. Jacob bundled himself into the back seat and Jack drove them to the Academy Hospital. As a General he could have anything he wanted so he called ahead and had a gurney waiting. Sam quickly realised it wasn't for her convenience but his as he sped off once Sam was out of the truck door. Another stab of hurt went through Sam but it was quickly drowned by the pain in her abdomen. The baby was definitely coming today. She briefly mused as to whether she'd get to see it before the world was gone. It would be a shame to go through all this and never get to hold her baby.

*******************SJ****************************

AN: Just for reference I am using the idea of the Academy hospital portrayed in the show when we saw Janet working there in the early seasons. I have looked up the hospital and it bears absolutely no resemblance to the one in the show but I figure since the show used it I can too.

Also the premise at the beginning is based around the ideas of Rekoning Part 1 and 2, but in this story the Replicators have been destroyed so I put Daniel in a different place. But like in those episodes he is presumed dead. Also the storyline from those two episodes and bits of Threads is used in the next few chapters. Feel free to watch them again before I post again! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Losing More than a City

_Hi everyone, here is chapter 8. A couple of warnings the story discusses the abortion issue and miscarriage/still birth so if you don't want to read that please drop me a PM and I can fill you in on the story without that section, although it is relevant to what happens. Also we are getting to the crucial point in the story so I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, my email has stopped working so if you have reviewed and I haven't replied I'm sorry. Is there a way I can reply on this website, anyone know?_

Chapter 8

The next few hours were full of activity for many people in Colorado Springs, including Sam. Her labour progressed quickly while Jacob had to sit beside her, now unable to stand while his body dissolved his best friend.

Jack, on the other hand, arrived back at the base to find that everything was going down the toilet. Teal'c and his Free Jaffa had found a machine that could apparently destroy the world and, instead of helpfully blowing it up, they'd left it unguarded to go after Anubis. Jack could have shot the whole lot of them because now it looked like Anubis would get the machine. Marvellous.

"Jack, how's Sam? How'd she take the news?" Dave asked, looking concerned as he entered Jack's office.

"Fine. She decided it would be the perfect moment to go into labour," Jack answered with venom. He was moving round the room, clearly agitated.

"Jack, this has got to stop. Why the _hell_ aren't you there with her?" Dave was thoroughly sick of the whole thing.

"That's General, _Colonel_. And the last time I checked there's a crisis going on... unless you've heard something I haven't?" he paused scowling at Dave.

"No? Well, I'm in charge of this shindig and I can't just go running off to hold Sam's hand while she gives birth." Jack glared at Dave. "And while we're at it, it's none of your damn business", he snarled, turning away.

"Cut the crap, Jack. This is me you're talking to. You know that there's nothing we can do from here to stop Anubis. All we can do is wait and see if he gets the machine working and uses the Stargates to destroy everything. You know we can handle it. You don't need to be here. And anyway, you wouldn't be far away, we'd keep you up to date with any news." He stopped and then quietly added, "And if Anubis does manage to annihilate everything, wouldn't you rather be with Sam and the baby when that happened?" Dave paused while he let that sink in.

Dave was furious at Jack's lack of response, he continued, his voice rising with every statement. "But who knows, Teal'c and the Jaffa may be successful and manage to stop Anubis! So, what's really going on, Jack? I know you love Sam. Hell, the whole base knows that. And I know you want the baby. I can tell every time someone mentions it. So why are you being such a jerk?"

Jack looked murderously at Dave. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come!"

"Sorry, Sir. There's a message from Teal'c. He says the Jaffa are en route to try and take back Dakara. He didn't sound overly hopeful, though," Reynolds said, a little unsure of himself, certain that the other men hadn't been arguing about Anubis.

"Okay, thanks, Reynolds," Jack said, dismissing him. He looked back at Dave. "We're done, Colonel," Jack said, looking at Dixon and making his feelings known.

"Oh, no, we're not. Reynolds! In here. Close the door," Dave ordered, usurping Jack.

Reynolds looked to Jack then came and sat on the chair indicated by Dixon, very uncomfortable with the situation and about intruding on an argument between his two immediate superiors.

Jack looked like he could court martial Dixon on the spot. Both men stood facing each other across his desk, as if they were about to begin a duel.

Dave took the first shot. "Jack, you have my upmost respect as an officer and an airman but you're losing it as a man. We've been friends for a long time. Now tell me what's going on!" He was shouting at his commanding officer but he didn't care. He'd seen Sam a couple of weeks ago. She'd come over for a chat with his wife and had been a little freaked out by his four children but during the course of the meal she'd opened up. She'd confessed missing Janet as a female friend to talk things over with and had admitted how hurt and angry she was at Jack and his attitude. Dave had decided to get personally involved at that point.

"This has nothing to do with you," Jack shouted back.

"You're not going to get me to believe that you really wanted Sam to have an abortion, to kill your child," Dave spat back at him.

Jack dropped his glare from Dave and Dave knew he had him now. He should have cornered Jack months ago. One more push. "Sam needs you, Jack. You know how close she is to Daniel. She'll be going through hell right now. _And_ she's in labour. Any minute now she'll have the baby." Dave paused, taking a deep breath before trying a softer tone. "The baby needs you. Stop being such an idiot, Jack."

"I'm not being an idiot," Jack growled, only barely controlling his fury. He eyeballed Dave again, showing him just exactly what made him one of the strongest commanders in the Air Force.

But Dave wasn't afraid of him, "Come on, don't stop now. Tell me. You're certainly acting like a jerk and an idiot. So, if it's not that, then what? What?" Dixon riled him more.

"Because I can't watch another woman I love have a child, only to lose it again!" Jack shouted and then deflated. He wasn't even sure where that had come from.

As Jack paled Dave looked at him, nodded, and then sat down. Well, that was his job done for the day. Now if only Jack would continue to open up all this could be talked through before the world ended.

"Sir, she's come through what many women find the hardest part and now she's in labour," Reynolds said meekly, very uncomfortable at having witnessed the last few minutes of the heated discussion.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this," Jack said, building up his walls. "What do _you_ know, anyway?" he casually sneered.

Dave sat and waited, knowing what was coming.

"Quite a lot, actually, Sir. You see, I've one incredible little girl but I should have three other children," Reynolds said with growing anger, quite frankly pissed at his boss but trying not to show disrespect to the General.

This was why Dave had invited him in; Dave had no experience of losing a child but the man beside him did. So Dave watched as the younger officer took over.

Jack didn't respond but was at least silenced, so Reynolds continued.

"You think that because it's so small and hasn't even been born yet it doesn't mean anything to you, that it isn't a real baby yet." Reynolds paused, trying to get his emotions under control. "The first time it happened it was at 4 weeks. We'd only just found out that Julie was pregnant. Everyone told us it happens a lot – and it does – but it still hurts. Julie didn't look at me for days, thought she was to blame. Ridiculous but true.

"The second time was the worst. Julie was five months pregnant. We thought it was all okay. Then the baby died. It was a baby by then, a real baby, a little boy with fingers, toes and so small... Julie had to deliver him and I was left holding our little boy." Reynolds paused to collect his thoughts. He'd never been this open with his colleagues. Dave only knew the story because their wives were close.

"It nearly destroyed us. Once again Julie blamed herself and, I suppose if I'm honest, I wondered if it could be her fault, too. For a long time after that we stayed together but you could hardly call it a marriage. We barely lived our lives together. Then I got transferred here and I found a job that could easily take up any hours in the day that I was willing to give, so I let it. It was Janet, Dr Frasier, who made me see what I was doing. She arranged counselling and it really helped. And then we had Debbie, and she's amazing, but she can't take the place of the two babies we lost before she was born, or the one after."

Reynolds cleared his throat, trying to get to the point. "What I'm trying to say, Sir, is that nothing will ever take away the memories or the pain, losing a child is horrific but that doesn't stop you loving another child. Sir, with all due respect, I know Sam loves you, she told me herself, so maybe….." He finished weakly not wishing to overstep the boundaries between himself and the General.

Jack continued to face away from the two men, their words tumbling through his mind. But they didn't understand, they couldn't.

Dave had no such boundaries with his friend but he at least decided to use his rank for the final push. "General, Sam needs you. She may scream at you and tell you to get lost but she loves and needs you. We can hold the fort here. Go!" Dixon finished.

Both Dixon and Reynolds waited a few moments before they heard Jack quietly talking. "She wouldn't want me there with her. I saw to that earlier on. I just left her there. I didn't even see how she was... just opened the door, forced her to get on the gurney, and drove away."

"Why?" Dave asked, sensing his friend needed to face this.

Jack turned around again, and looked at Dave although not making eye contact. How could he say this? He wondered, would he think less of him? "I'm... I'm scared," he finally admitted. He ran his hand over his face "Wow... don't think I've admitted that since I was five." He sat down and finally looked the others in the eye.

"What scares you?" Dave asked, glad to finally have reached some real emotion from Jack, no matter how weird this entire conversation was.

"That I might have everything I ever wanted and it could all disappear again," Jack said. He figured he'd gone that far he might as well go all the way.

"Sir, you can't live like that. I know. You need to seize the moment," Reynolds finished rather lamely, knowing how his boss felt about clichés.

Jack had a wry smile on his face, having forgotten Reynolds was there. "Okay, I'll go. I don't think she'll want me there... but you're right, I am being an idiot." He moved, reaching for his keys, and the others stood.

"So, try and keep a lid on things here and keep me apprised. As soon as you know anything – anything at all – I want to hear about it, okay? And if things go belly up you know to follow standard operating procedure." Jack eyeballed each man, not wanting to leave them there to face whatever was going to happen, but knowing that there was nothing he could do that they couldn't and that they'd all just be waiting to see whatever Anubis did. And he knew that Sam needed him right now.

"Yes, General, we know. This isn't our first apocalypse," Dave mocked, giving him a sloppy salute.

"Okay, I believe you," Jack laughed, feeling the most relaxed he'd been since Thor had revived him all those months ago. He knew Hammond and the President would kick his butt for doing this – well, Hayes would, although George might understand – but he needed to see her, needed to explain himself before it was too late.

*******************************SJ********************************

Ok so a change of attitude here from Jack. More explanations in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Losing More than a City

_What can I do but apologise for my delay - work is way too busy. So here is the next chapter, let me know what you think._

Chapter 9

Jack drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. He knew deep down that Sam wouldn't want him back – she shouldn't, he scolded himself – but he had to try. As he drove he reflected on just what a jerk he'd been to Sam. He'd been so angry at her, angry at everything getting complicated, angry at the baby.

He'd known about the baby before Sam had come to see him to tell him she was pregnant. The doctor at the SGC had told him the results of Sam's medical tests as part of post-mission protocol, him being The Man and all. The doctor hadn't realised that she was talking to the potential father of the baby but Jack had realised it was a possibility as soon as she'd told him. With the lack of memories he'd had on returning from 'Frozenville' he couldn't be sure he was the father – after all, there was Pete to consider – but he did remember that they'd slept together on the way to Antarctica.

He'd been so angry when the doctor had told him about Sam's pregnancy. He'd felt used, assuming that Pete was still in the picture, and that he'd now have to not only endure her with the shrub but also with a baby shrub. He'd been wound up so tight with that thought that he'd barely been able to control his anger when she'd come to see him. Finding out it _was_ his, he'd simply buried his true feelings even deeper, getting even more angry. But now he could understand it was fear that had paralysed him. He'd been scared, so scared that he'd assumed an abortion would have been the answer to all his problems. God, he could barely think about that now.

He was glad Dave had pushed it and Jack knew that if he hadn't, he'd never have dug below the anger to find out what was really going on with him. He'd genuinely had no idea that he was scared and, if he were honest, he'd never looked at Sam closely enough to notice that she really was hurting. He now needed to explain his initial reaction to the pregnancy to Sam. She may not accept his reasoning but she deserved the truth.

Jack parked the truck and quickly got out, running to the reception area. "Where's the OB/GYN unit?" Jack barked at the young lieutenant behind the desk.

"Third floor," she replied, barely glancing at the enquirer. Jack glared and then moved on. He'd have to chew her out later.

He bounded over to the stairs, deciding not to wait for the elevator. He ran to the unit, following the signs and, skidding to a halt at the security doors, pressed the buzzer to get in.

A nurse came to answer, asking whom he was there to see.

"SamanthaCarterI'mheretoseeherShe'shavingababy." His words ran together in a garbled mess.

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked, a little taken aback by the man in front of her.

"Well, of the baby. I'm its father," Jack explained, only snapping a little.

"Very well, Sir. Just let me collect the records. I assume you're on her list of accepted visitors?"

Jack stood back from the door as the nurse closed it, preventing him from entering. Well, this wasn't going to go well. There was no way Sam would have authorised him.

The nurse returned with a blue form. "Name?" she requested.

"General Jack O'Neill," he replied resignedly, knowing the outcome.

"You're clear, Sir. Colonel Carter has just given birth and is resting in Room 3, just down the corridor," the nurse said, opening the door to him and guiding a bemused Jack into the long corridor.

"You can see her now, General." The nurse stood at the door and opened it. He was very surprised as to what he found.

"Jack! Thank God! Please get him. They took him and I haven't seen him. Please, Jack." Sam was almost sobbing on the bed.

"Ma'am, calm down." The nurse fussed around her. "He'll be in the nursery. You'll see him later."

"No, please tell her, Jack! I need to see him now, in case... please, get him," Sam pleaded, getting more and more anxious.

"Maybe we should just let her see the baby," Jack said, fully understanding her fears. It was hard knowing the world could end at any moment.

The nurse turned to face him. "Sir, the baby's fine, just getting checked out. Colonel Carter can go in a little while once she's rested."

Sam was about to start again when Jack moved to the bed and stepped between her and the nurse. "Lieutenant, I don't know much about new moms but I assume that being in an emotional state is bad for her. So, if you just get me a wheelchair and point me in the right direction, I'll take her. Okay?" His tone, although friendly, did remind the nurse that he was a General.

The nurse considered the situation. It wasn't often that a Colonel arrived with a Major General and her first visitor was another General.

"Very well, Sir. It's further along the corridor. I'll get a chair." The nurse left, satisfied that she'd made the only decision open to her.

"Thank you," Sam said quietly once the nurse had left.

Jack was beginning to get nervous again. It was one thing helping her and ordering people around, another being alone with her and having to explain his presence in the hospital.

He began fiddling with the sheets on the newly made bed, trying to come up with a conversation starter. "Uh... are you okay?"

Sam smiled a gentle smile. "Yeah. It's a boy, Jack. He's premature and the birth went so quickly that they need to check him out but I really want to see him. I _need_ to see him, Jack."

The nurse appeared with a chair and Jack was saved from having to do any explaining. The nurse helped Sam into the chair and left Jack to it. Jack took hold of one of the handles, one hand hesitating only centimetres from Sam's shoulder. He desperately wanted to touch her, just the briefest of caresses, but he didn't think it would be welcome, so he pulled his hand back. "Let's go and see the baby, Sam."

Just as they reached the door Jacob appeared. Jack inwardly groaned; he'd almost forgotten the horrific conversation of a few months ago. He was really going to have to explain himself now.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, O'Neill? I thought I'd made it perfectly clear you weren't welcome."

"Look, Jacob, you can have a go later but Sam wants to see the baby, so that's where we're going."

Jack tried to move the chair but Jacob stopped him.

"You're going nowhere with my daughter or my grandson. Now leave the chair and I'll take her." Jacob grabbed the chair and moved Sam into the corridor.

"Jack," Sam asked in a whisper, "Do you want to see the baby?" She had no idea why he was there but she needed him and a good look in his eyes showed that he needed her, too.

He locked eyes with her and found there was nowhere to hide. "Yeah, I'd love to."

She nodded and reached out to take his hand. "Then come with us," she stated as Jacob moved her away.

Jack followed, experiencing his first burst of excitement at the prospect of seeing his son for the first time.

They walked slowly along the corridor, making no conversation, which Jack was grateful for.

Jacob, however, was ready to pounce on Jack. He'd known this could happen, known Sam would let him back in if he made the slightest move towards her. Well, it wasn't going to happen. If Jack hurt either of them Jacob thought he'd probably kill him, even without Tok'ra strength. He almost stopped as the pain of loss shot through him as he suddenly realised Sel wasn't chastising him for his thoughts. His mind, however, had filled in his best friend's voice. _"Jacob, you know seeing the child will make this all real for him. He is hurting, too."_

They reached the paediatric ward and a nurse came out to meet them. "He's in here," she said kindly. She knew Colonel Carter from her work with Dr Frasier at the SGC and wasn't overly surprised to see her accompanied by General O'Neill. The small group moved over to a small clear box at the other end of the room, a little box with a little baby in it.

Jack gazed in wonder as Sam stood and put her hand into the crib.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked with fear in her voice. Jack almost collapsed under the pressure of waiting to hear that everything was okay with the baby. The fear he had was almost engulfing him.

"Yes, Ma'am, he's fine. We just need to monitor him as he was premature," the nurse said gently.

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief and grabbed the wheelchair to keep himself upright. Jacob turned when he heard the sigh and saw the mixed expression on Jack's face: fear, joy, relief, love. It was the last one that floored him. 'Perhaps Sel was right.'

"Can I hold him?" Sam asked with quiet desperation, her need to touch her son growing with every second.

"For a little while," the nurse said. "You can feed him, too. We just need to keep him monitored." The nurse reached into the crib and lifted out the small baby. She wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Sam, who had sat back down in the chair.

Jack watched as Sam gently took hold of her son. She was a natural and the baby was incredible. The nurse pushed Sam towards the window, leaving Jack and Jacob following with their eyes. They watched as the nurse leaned down and instructed Sam on the best way to feed the baby, telling her gently what she was about to face. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off them.

"Why are you here, Jack?" Jacob asked the question that had been simmering on the surface for the last few minutes. Jack was jolted out of his thoughts by Jacob's question and Jacob continued to watch him as he contemplated answering. Jacob was shocked at the attitude change from earlier that afternoon.

"Because Dave made me realise what was wrong," Jack finally said, never taking his eyes off Sam.

"And what was wrong?" Jacob asked remarkably gently.

Jack turned to look the older man in the eye. "I was scared... no, terrified... of Sam getting hurt, of the child getting ill... or even dying. I was scared it would be my fault. I was terrified I'd have it all and lose it again," Jack said very honestly.

"Ah, that's what Selmak thought."

"Really?" Jack said, quite shocked. He'd only worked it out himself an hour ago.

Jacob looked back at Sam, who was now feeding her son, and sighed; he hated doing this but he had to tell him now. "Look, Jack, let's lay it on the line. Sam's very vulnerable now. For some strange reason she loves you but you need to decide what you want because, so help me, if you hurt her... If you decide tomorrow that you don't want her and that baby, I'll kill you. So decide right now, stay or leave... forever." Jacob finished and turned from Jack, not wanting to see his decision because he was fairly sure he knew what it might be. He walked up behind Sam.

"Look, Dad, isn't he amazing? And I'm feeding him! Did Mom ever say it feels weird?"

Jacob laughed as he approached her. "She did mention it a couple of times."

Sam turned and looked over her shoulder at the now empty room. "Where's Jack?" she asked, curiosity and fear edging her voice.

Jacob closed his eyes; well, it was better now rather than later. He reached down and cupped her shoulder. "I told him for your sanity to make a decision now: to stay or to leave forever so you both wouldn't get hurt," he finished, indicating the baby.

"No, Dad, go get him. I don't want an ultimatum," Sam said forcibly.

"Sam, he'll just hurt you later."

"Dad, go and get him, now!" Sam snapped, frightening the baby who started to cry.

As Jacob turned to go get him, Jack appeared at the door.

Jack had heard the little lungs screaming from outside the door and as he came in he saw Sam was now in a state, so he quickly walked over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said with more concern than she'd heard from him since they'd been together on the way to Antarctica.

"You left. I don't want you to leave," she explained tearfully, wiping her face. She was annoyed that she needed him so much but she'd accepted that fact a long time ago. And now that he was here, she was weak and would take anything he offered, even if he only wanted to be around their son.

"It's okay. I just had to get the phone. The President called. Don't think the captain believed him at first. He wants me back at the mountain, isn't too happy that I left… anyway, there's some nasty stuff happening but I'll be back once it's fixed. If that's okay?"

"Will everything be okay?" Sam asked, skipping to the important part of his speech.

"I don't know," Jack said, hanging his head. He wished he could promise her it would be okay but, despite the last few months, he found he couldn't lie to her.

"Then you'd better hold your son before you go." Sam had made a decision and handed the little baby over, hoping Jack would take him.

Jack looked for the first time at his boy and it was everything he'd feared. He looked so much like Charlie it grabbed Jack's heart. He couldn't do this. There was a reason he'd shut Sam out, had wanted her to get rid of the baby, and this was it. The memories flashed through his mind and his throat constricted; he was going to make a mess of this again. He couldn't do this to her, to them.

"I don't..." Jack said, trying to back away from the baby.

Sam looked sad and Jacob was angry but he could also see Jack's pain.

"Does he look like Charlie?" Sam asked quietly, and Jack's eyes shot from the baby in her arms to meet hers.

He shouldn't be surprised that she'd ask that but it amazed him that she seemed to have got it.

"It's okay, Jack, we can do this one step at a time. You took the biggest one coming here." Sam moved the baby back to her chest and looked back at his father.

"How did you know?" Jack whispered.

"I knew that deep down it had to all be about Charlie. I figured that if you weren't lying on the Tel'tak then it had to be something about the baby. I didn't really know until you looked at the baby just now."

"I'm so scared, Sam," Jack finally admitted.

"I know. Me, too." She smiled and Jack smiled back at her.

"I really need to go to the mountain," Jack said reluctantly.

"Do you want to hold him first?" Sam asked, making the offer again instead of forcing the baby on him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Jack said stroking the baby's face with one hand and holding her hand in the other.

"Go save the world, Jack. We'll be right here when you get back." Sam squeezed his hand. "Let me know how it goes," she added wryly, knowing that if it didn't work there'd be nothing to tell.

Jack looked her fully in the eye. "You look beautiful, Sam," he whispered, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered back.

Jack stood and left without looking back. He had to keep going or he might just stay.

Jacob walked over to Sam, who had given the now fed baby back to the nurse, who was putting him into the crib.

"Are you going to let him back in?" he questioned, his tone showing his feelings.

"We need to talk more but, yeah, Dad."

"Sam, this is a bad idea," he warned.

"No, Dad. I love him so much and I need him. Yes, he hurt me and he might still. I could do this alone but, honestly, I don't really want to."

"But, Sam, what happens when he panics again? He could hurt both of you!"

"Yes, and I could hurt him or the world could end today," Sam finished quietly, her decision fully made.

*************************SJ*************************

AN: So a few comments, one I have no idea how hospitals in the US work but in some places you need to be authorised to get into a labour ward, figured that a military hospital might have that.

Two; I have no experience giving birth so didn't want to put too much of that in and anything I do know I learned from ER so there it is.

Finally I know some of you would want Sam to act differently but I hope to explain her reaction further in the next chapter. Well thanks for being so patient, I do promise I will finish the story, only 2 chapters to go and they are already written.


	10. Chapter 10

Losing More than a City

_Well here is chapter 10 for you. It is based around the end of Threads so I take no credit for that, all of that is owned by the people who created SG1. I have used the story to work in with mine so some of the details have changed. So thanks for the reviews. This is a bit quick but it needed done before we get to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 10

Back at the mountain Jack found himself in a weird parallel universe. On the one hand he had to face the very real problem of Anubis. But on the other hand all anyone wanted to talk about was Sam and the baby.

He was at the end of his tether when Dave took matters into his own hands, grabbing the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen. For all those who did not meet the General in the corridor and are not in the know, we are happy to announce that Colonel Carter has given birth to a boy. Unfortunately, we have no details on length or weight as the General is useless at remembering details. We're lucky we know the sex of the baby! However, mother and baby are both doing well. Walter will settle all bets when we have all the information after the latest apocalypse has been avoided."

There was loud applause around the base at the announcement and, just as Dave finished, Jack came down the stairs into the control room.

"Dixon, did I miss the memo that promoted you to Major General and therefore above me?" His tone was serious but when Dave turned he could see Jack's eyes dancing with delight, so he didn't feel overly concerned.

"Well, I figured we were in a crisis so an announcement would get all minds off you and the baby and back onto the problem." He breezed past his boss to let Jack in to the front of the control room.

"So, what's happening?" Jack asked, addressing the people in the control room.

Dixon took a deep breath, pulled back to the reality of the current crisis they were in. "Well, Sir, Teal'c checked in again. The Jaffa were unable to take the room where the machine is on Dakkara. Teal'c survived, obviously, but many other Jaffa have died. Teal'c says Anubis looks set to activate all Stargates to destroy everything." he stated his voice clear of emotion despite the news he was giving.

"Dial the Alpha site," Jack said quickly.

"Yes, Sir." The sergeant began the procedure, slightly surprised at the order.

"It's what Carter would do." He shrugged at Dave and Reynolds, who had joined them in the control room.

Unfortunately for Jack, just as the 7th Chevron was locking an incoming wormhole emerged.

"Damn! Okay, base self-destruct!" he ordered.

"Sir, that won't stop the wormhole," Reynolds argued.

"We can't be sure that it won't and we have to do something. If we don't, Earth's gone."

Dixon stood beside Jack and nodded his assent.

"Base evacuation!" Jack shouted through the loudspeakers. He knew many people wouldn't get out but if he managed to save even some of them it would be worth it. If he could save Earth, Sam and his son, it would be worth it.

The men stood and watched the timer wind down, each lost in their own thoughts, mainly related to their respective families. Then suddenly the timer came to a stop, an unnatural stop. Dixon, Reynolds and Jack stood staring at the monitor then at the gate as the wormhole disengaged.

"Okay, that was weird," Jack declared, frowning as he looked at the 'gate.

"Yeah. Should we contact the Alpha site?" Dixon asked.

"I think that would be best, just in case. Dial it up," Jack ordered

The wormhole connected and Jack spoke with the colonel at the other end. They, too, had experienced the gate forming, then their machines had detected a strange signal, then their gate had also disconnected. Jack explained what he knew and decided to leave the gate open for the 38-minute window, just to be on the safe side.

Jack headed to his office; he had to call the hospital and let Sam know. He got through and pulled the General card to get put through directly to her.

"Jack, is that you?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Seems like the crisis is over," he said nonchalantly.

"That's great! So when are you coming over?" Sam sounded a little anxious and Jack sighed; he hated that she didn't trust him but he knew it was his own fault. He had a lot of work to do to make up for the last 6 months.

"I'll be over soon. I have to report to the President and wait until Teal'c checks in. Also, I think Daniel might be okay, so give me a couple of hours."

"Why do you think Daniel's okay?" Sam latched on to the part of his speech that really mattered to her.

"Not over the phone, sorry. I'll fill you in later when I get there. Are you okay?" he enquired tentatively.

"Yeah. I got to stay with him, feed him and change him. It's a bit scary," she admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said quietly. "How is he? Have the doctors seen him?" Jack wasn't even sure if he should ask.

"He's incredible, Jack! I can't wait for you to see him and hold him."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just... it was..."

"I know, Jack. We have a lot to talk about but I do understand. But you need to realise that you've hurt me a lot recently."

"I know, Sam. And I'm really sorry."

"We're both scared, Jack, but I need you to try and stop running and stop pushing me away, okay?"

Jack sighed. "I'll try, Sam. But I've been running for 11 years and it'll be hard to stop."

"Jack, we're in this together, if you want. It won't be easy but I love you and I want to try. Come over soon and we can talk more, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be as quick as I can."

Jack put down the phone and realised the time had come to disconnect with the Alpha site. He walked to the control room, said farewell to the commander, and ordered the disconnect.

The gate quickly reconnected and there was panic for a moment until they got Teal'c's signal. There was a collective sigh of relief as he asked to come through and debrief with Bra'tac. They were given permission and were soon on the ramp.

"Greetings, O'Neill. Is all well here?" Teal'c asked as he walked towards his friend.

"Appears so, Teal'c. Oh, and Sam had the baby! A little boy." Jack smirked.

Teal'c stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "I take it you have stopped being, as DanielJackson would say, a complete ass." Teal'c's eyes gleamed, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Jack smiled a goofy grin as he led the two men up to the briefing room.

The small group sat down, Jack sitting at the head of the large table. He looked at Teal'c and Bra'tac. "So, what happened?"

"We are unsure, O'Neill. Anubis arrived on Dakara and was about to initiate the machine when he disappeared and his soldiers collapsed."

"Our timer stopped at about that time. I wondered if Daniel might have had something to do with it," Jack thought out loud.

"It would make sense, O'Neill."

"Ah, that wasn't me," Daniel's voice came from Jack's office.

"That's Daniel!" Jack said with laughter in his voice as he went to see his friend.

*********************SJ***************

SO world saved and Daniel home, all is right with the world. Only one chapter to go now. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Losing More than a City

_Well my lovely readers, here is the conclusion to the story. It has some elements from Threads, which I still don't own. Hope the ending is satisfying to you all. _

Chapter 11

"So, there he was, completely naked." Jack paused, turning from Sam and Jacob to look at Daniel. "You know, Oma must really hate you. That's the second time that's happened." Jack finished telling his story to Sam and Jacob as he, Daniel and Teal'c visited the hospital.

"Wish I could've been there. You did save the camera footage, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was a hoot. Walter's already organising the auction. Which reminds me, Jacob. Apparently you cleaned up on the baby bets. Walter said to give you this."

Jack handed over a large envelope as he made his way to the crib. He looked down at the sleeping baby and made an attempt to reach out to touch him. Just as his finger lingered on his son's face the little boy's eyes opened. Jack's arm shot back; it was almost like looking at Charlie again. He shook his head and forced his hand to reach out again. Slowly he reached into the crib and drew his thumb along the little boy's face.

Daniel watched as Jack's face took on several transformations, from awe to curiosity, to fear, and then to all-out love. Daniel smiled as he watched his friend. He then nudged Sam on the bed and nodded for her to look at Jack. Sam followed his eyes and a broad smile came over her face.

The little group watched as Jack very carefully lifted the little blue bundle from his crib and held on tightly to his son. He turned to see all eyes on him and blushed.

Daniel was moved when he saw how gentle Jack was with his son, and how proud he was of his offspring. "You want to show us the newest member of the team?"

Jack smiled and showed him off around the room. Soon the baby began to wriggle and Jack passed him to Sam.

Sam settled the baby in her arms and looked up at Jack. "So, does this mean we're done? Everyone defeated?"

"Yeah, I think so. There are a few system lords that need defeating but Anubis seems to have done most of the work for us."

"And we're sure he's really gone this time?" Jacob questioned.

"He disappeared right in front of us, JacobCarter. DanielJackson assures us that Oma took care of him."

"Wow, after 8 years of war it's all over, just like that, in one day. Good job guys!" Sam said.

"Sam, from what I saw with Sha're, you had the hardest job today." Daniel said quietly.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," she said, looking at the baby.

After a few minutes Daniel continued. "So, how long are they going to keep you both in?"

"Well, the doctor said that he wants to keep an eye on him for a few days and that I need to stay here as well as I needed some stitches after such a quick birth." The looks of horror on the guys faces made her giggle, she would have to remember that for future reference, labour stories equals squeamish men.

She looked again at the miracle in her arms and sighed contentedly "But this way I get to be close to him and as long as he's healthy that's all that matters."

Sam looked up at Jack. She knew they'd have to talk. "Dad, why don't you take Daniel and Teal'c for coffee? You can actually drink it now," Sam tried to joke, knowing her Dad was still very depressed about Selmak.

Jacob saw right through the obvious statement but agreed without commenting and the three men left.

Jack was standing nervously beside the bed. He knew they had to talk but he had no idea how to start or what to say.

"Jack, do you love me?" Sam got straight to the point.

Jack walked to the window and fiddled with the blind. "Yeah," he whispered, so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear it.

"Do you want to be part of our lives?" she asked quietly.

"If you want me to," he said croakily.

Sam nodded and there was a pause in the conversation as Sam thought over her next words. Jack was squirming a little as if waiting for the verdict at a Courts Martial.

"I was thinking that I'd like to visit your cabin soon," Sam said decisively.

"What?" Jack exclaimed, that was so far from what he expected his voice had raised to sound like a school girl. He'd been expecting more talk, a bit of shouting, some grovelling on his part, which he was very prepared to do.

"Well Dad's been invited to stay with Mark for a bit and I'd really like to see the cabin."

"Are you sure? I mean, you just had a baby and the cabin's miles from anywhere. What if something goes wrong? What if we need a doctor? What if you don't like it...?" He came to a stuttering halt.

"Jack, calm down. I don't mean tomorrow. I want to spend time with you, away from everything else, and I'd really like to go."

"Sam, I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I can't put either of you in a situation where there could be danger, I can't please don't ask me to." Jack turned from Sam, ashamed at his outburst and his obvious fear.

"Jack" she spoke quietly, she was annoyed at herself for suggesting the cabin and wanted to hit herself for not pushing him more months ago and not realising how deep his fears must run. He turned to face her, his eyes displaying his emotions, his fears,

"I shouldn't have just come out with that but we need to work together and try not to be afraid of this. We can't wrap him in a bubble to keep him out of danger we just need to plan as much as we can. The cabin is important to you and I would like to see it and would like our son to be there too"

Jack sighed, he knew she was right. Charlie had been born in the cabin due to a heavy late snow that had forced them to stay in Minnesota, and nothing had happened to him, then. He looked at bothk of them, Sam was looking at him hopefully and the little boy, well he wasn't doing anything but he was perfect as he was.

"Okay, we'll go, but only when the doc says your both ok and fit to travel and I take my phone, for the first time, so I call in help if anything goes wrong."

Sam smiled, "Yes Sir" she said and moved the little boy's arm to mock salute his father.

Jack looked sternly at her then smirked "No Sir, not now" he added quietly. He coughed to try and break the silence and pulled his gaze from her.

"You want to go alone, just the two... sorry, just the three of us?" he asked to confirm, looking down at the baby in Sam's arms.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, Jack, but maybe after a few weeks the boys could join us. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged. We did just save the world, after all, and I have leave pending." Jack smiled and crossed to the bed. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, Sam. I was so scared and worried that it just clouded everything else."

Sam looked up into his face and saw how earnest he was. "Jack, I can't lie and say that you didn't hurt me, but I do understand now, I never realised the fear you carried around with you, you hid it very well."

"Yeah so well I had no idea it was there. When Charlie….. when he died I think I buried all my feelings with him. I spent a long time being angry with myself and….." he looked away not realising where this confession was taking him before it was too late.

"and…." Sam prompted him. He had opened up to her so much today that she was desperate for him to continue.

Quietly Jack spoke amazed that he was confronting these emotions at all, but Sam deserved it, he had been a real bastard to her for six months. "Charlie…. I was really angry at Charlie, I don't know why he took my gun, I don't know how he loaded it but I know I never showed him and it was unloaded I am certain of that. I was angry at myself and Charlie for so long. I didn't let anyone else close in case… Then you and the guys came along and somehow I let you in." He took a deep breath. "You know Dixon has a lot to answer for getting me to talk like I'm in session with McKenzie" he spat the name of the base psychiatrist.

Sam began to laugh at him, "Maybe we could get Dave a white coat and a new job?" she joked.

"More like a posting to Antarctica" Jack growled.

Sam grew serious again "Jack we have both spent too many years hiding from each other. This is not going to be easy, we're both headstrong and stubborn and we are likely to have huge arguments but if this is going to work at all we need to be honest with each other ok?"

"Yes," he agreed, cupping her cheek and looking from her to the baby.

"Oh, and I love you, too," she said with a giggle.

Jack leaned down and kissed her, not too intense but enough to turn Sam to jelly.

"Sam? What's going on?" Cassie stood at the open door, staring at Sam and at the man who had been so horrible to her the last time they'd seen each other.

"Cass, you made it! I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow," Sam said, reaching for the younger woman as Jack backed away from the bed, unsure what to do.

"Yeah, it was, but Uncle George pulled some strings and got me on an Air Force hop." Cassie glanced at Jack. "He thought you might need me."

Sam cast a fleeting look over at Jack, upset at the veiled insinuation in Cassie's words. Her heart ached at the hurt at being left out that was etched on Cassie's face. "Well, remind me to thank General Hammond the next time I see him." She looked lovingly at the young woman. "So, would you like to meet your little brother?" Cassie had demanded very early on in the pregnancy that she was to be a big sister to the new baby; she'd always wanted a sibling and she saw Sam as the closest thing to a mother that she now had.

"A boy!" Cassie whispered in wonder. She moved to the bed and looked at the small figure snuggled in his mother's arms. "Oh Sam, he's amazing, so gorgeous… oh!" She stopped short when the boy opened his eyes and she saw the same thing that Jack had seen shorly before. "He looks like…" Her eyes slowly moved from the baby to Jack and took in the tall man who was trying to make himself blend into the background of the small room. "...Charlie," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled in response and then he cleared his throat to speak. "Look… ah… Cass… about before, I… well… crap, I'm useless at this." Jack looked fit to bolt from the room when Cassie moved towards him.

"Is that why you were acting the way you were?" Cassie forced him to look at her; he might be the tough General and Sam might have decided to accept him here for some unknown bizarre reason but he still had to deal with her.

"Yeah… I was scared."

Cassie took a small step back; her childhood hero had just admitted he was scared. She turned and glanced at Sam, who nodded slowly.

"I didn't think anything could frighten you," Cassie whispered, close to tears.

"Cass, I'm not proud of what I did, of how I spoke to Sam, the guys and to you. Cass, I can go several rounds with any… out-there goon you could find, no problem. But not here. Here I'm scared. I'm scared of a tiny baby because he looks like… my little boy… who… who I let down and who died because of me. I couldn't face any of that again and I said so many things that hurt you and hurt Sam. I'm sorry. I don't expect either of you to forgive me but I would like the chance to be part of your family and I hope to not screw it up again."

Cassie wiped her eyes, the tears falling down her face as she moved towards Jack and pulled him into a hug. Then she thumped him on the arm as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "You are so stupid, Jack, you know that? Pushing everyone away when you should have been pulling us closer!"

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders; there was nothing he could say, she was right.

"What you said really hurt, Jack. I never thought you could be that nasty to any of us. But it wasn't directed at me, but at Sam."

"I know, and I've apologised to her. We have lots to talk about and I'll be trying to make it up to her for a long time, but she's willing to let me be involved in your lives. What about you?"

"Do you promise not to hurt her again?" Cassie stared deep into his eyes, trying to see his promise, but Jack pulled back from her.

"Cassie, you're an adult now and you know that the world isn't black and white. Nothing's that simple. I can't promise never to hurt Sam but I do promise to try and stop running so that we can work together to make a go of things."

Cassie turned from his arms and Jack felt the loss acutely. He'd hoped she'd accept him back although he realised he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Cassie walked over to the bed and smiled at Sam who was also crying. Cassie bent over and touched the baby and without words asked if she could pick him up. Sam handed him over and Cassie spent a few minutes analysing the baby, counting fingers and toes.

"Are you happy that Jack's here?" Cassie asked the million-dollar question.

Sam nodded. "I love him, Cass. You know that."

Cassie nodded back. "Do you trust him?" she whispered, although she knew Jack could hear her.

"With my life and with the life of our son," Sam stated gently, looking not at Cassie but at Jack, giving him more reassurance than he'd ever hoped to receive.

Cassie nodded again, more emphatically this time, and turned towards Jack. "I really want you to be in my life, Jack. I always saw you as my father and I would be honoured if I could be your child as well as this little boy."

"Oh, Cass, you've been my little girl since you got here." He pulled her into a light embrace, wary of the precious bundle in her arms.

"Welcome back to the family, Jack," she whispered.

_**A few months later...**_

Jack couldn't think of anything better. He was sitting fishing on his pier. Sam was sitting beside him feeding their son and he was waiting for their best friends and daughter to arrive.

They were "dating", Sam claimed. Not sleeping together yet – Jack knew it would take time for her to trust him like that again – but they were together.

He turned as Sam finished feeding the baby and watched as she placed baby Connor in his chair, an indulgent smile on his lips. He reached over and took Sam's hand as she settled back down on her chair.

Sam smiled and turned to look at Jack. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Jack replied lazily as he cast his line. "I'm sorry we didn't do this months... or years ago," he added.

"It's okay. We're here now." She squeezed his hand.

Behind them they could hear the truck pull up and he turned to see Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie coming around the cabin.

They were here, they were safe, and they were all together. They deserved this victory. They all did.

*****************************SJ**************************

So another story ends. I have enjoyed sharing with you all and a special thanks to my beta who made the story so much better. Thanks to all who reviewed you really kept me going. Let me know what you think of the end. I'm quite sad to be finished, have been tinkering with this for nearly a year now. Oh well on to another one.


End file.
